toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Elite Guard Memoirs: Hakone Arc
Event Duration: April 1, 2018 12:00 PM - April 9, 2018 17:59 PM (times in JST) Note: Redemption of rewards will continue up to April 16, 2018. Background Yume's sudden request for a hot springs trip for the Elite Guard brought back memories from when Yume was just recently inducted into the group. During that time, the Elite Guard existed only by name, and the four are still relatively unfamiliar with each other. However, it was during one particular sortie that allowed the four to recognize each other's strengths. Around the time when Yume was still new to the Elite Guard, Yukari Origami deployed Maki Shidou and Suzuka Konohana to an Aradama extermination operation in Hakone, the largest since the founding of the Elite Guard. Although well-prepared with supplies and manpower for the operation, both Maki and Suzuka showed disagreements in leadership styles, and the two Elite Guards were stepping on each other's toes while fighting against the Aradama. Eventually, the two were separated from their units, and had to fend off the increasing numbers of Aradama for the next six hours. At the headquarters of the Special Sword Administration Bureau, panic slowly tore through the morale of the commanders in the control room as Maki and Suzuka being MIA became apparent. Eventually, Maki and Suzuka's adjutants Kazumi Watanuki and Wakako Naeba found out about the current situation, and the commanders felt helpless in looking for a way to reach Maki and Suzuka amidst the Aradama army. The morale took a drastic turn, however, as Yukari herself assumed command of the operation forces and sent a rescue team consisting of two other Elite Guards, Yomi Satsuki and Yume Tsubakuro. To the surprise of everyone, Yomi and Yume easily covered three kilometers of hostile terrain through Yukari's directions and were able to reach Maki and Suzuka before sundown. Upon reaching the two exhausted Elite Guards, Yomi and Yume agreed to let Maki and Suzuka rest while they weakened the Aradama forces surrounding them. Suzuka decided to bring the four Elite Guards at a nearby hot springs after the exhausting operation. As they rested their bodies, Maki and Suzuka voiced their relief in having been rescued by Yomi and Yume, and were grateful about their effort to save them from danger. Suddenly, Yume started talking about the bust size of her companions, much to Suzuka's embarrassment. Yomi then decided to wash Suzuka's back, prompting Yume to wash Maki's. Event Details New event maps are available to all players within the event's duration. Defeating Aradama in these event maps give Elite Guard Bonds in chests, and clearing these maps give Event Points. Attaining Event Points allows players to claim rewards based on the amount of total Event Points received. On the other hand, Elite Guard Bonds can be exchanged for a variety of items, including coins, Awakening materials, Ougi Scrolls, a new Formation Manual, and materials to limit break a 3★ Mihono Asakura (S-Equipment) card. Story Quests Event Maps Event Bonuses Main Members * 4★ Yume Tsubakuro: Elite Guard Bond drop + 2, Event Point gain + 10% * 4★ Yomi Satsuki: Elite Guard Bond drop + 2, Event Point gain + 10% * 3★ Sayaka Itomi (S-Equipment): Elite Guard Bond drop + 1, Event Point gain + 5% * 3★ Mihono Asakura (S-Equipment): Elite Guard Bond drop + 1 Support Members * 4★ Maki Shidou: Elite Guard Bond drop + 1, Event Point gain + 5% * 4★ Suzuka Konohana: Elite Guard Bond drop + 1, Event Point gain + 5% * 3★ Wakako Naeba: Elite Guard Bond drop + 1 * 3★ Futaba Nagae: Event Point gain +5% Rewards Event Point Rewards Elite Guard Bond Item Shop List Category:Events